


Wardrobe Swap

by nonbinarycoded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a prompt in the work notes, Vex and Vax are both trans, i couldn't stand to put these characters through more grief, i promise this is very sweet and ends nicely, they don't deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycoded/pseuds/nonbinarycoded
Summary: Vex opens up a serious discussion about clothes. As it turns out, Vax can relate.Or, the one where both of the twins come out to each other as trans at the same time.





	Wardrobe Swap

**Author's Note:**

> @Sgtyolo on Tumblr gave me the prompt, "Vax and Vex coming out to each other as trans when they're still on they're own so they just switch wardrobes one day,” and while I know I could have gone very serious and emotional with this, they asked the trans dude with a trans sibling to write about a pair of trans siblings. I had to write the way that my little sibling and I came out to each other because as serious and dramatic as the twins can get, this is always a silly conversation no matter what siblings are doing it.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Vax doesn’t look up from his seat on the floor, lazily flipping through a textbook on— something or other. Math? Exandrian history? Something Vex hadn’t wanted to study in that moment, and so she’d thrown the book at Vax in favor of a book on the basics of Draconic.

“I’ll be borrowing your clothes from now on.” The way she says it isn’t a question, it’s not even really a conversation; it’s simply a statement of fact. The sky is blue. Syngorn is a terrible place to live. Vex would be wearing Vax’s clothes from now on.

Vax hums, a noncommittal noise, and flips a page in his book. “I mean, I appreciate the warning, Stubby, I really do,” he says, and Vex’s nose wrinkles at the nickname. “But you’ve been doing it for years now. And besides, aren’t they a bit big on you?”

“I am _one inch_ shorter than you!”

“And two minutes younger. Small numbers don’t make it less true—” He’s cut off by a wad of paper flying past his head. _Inches_ from his head, it absolutely should have hit him from Vex’s spot on the floor across from him—

“ _My point_ ,” Vex says, “Is that it’s not a once and a while thing anymore. I want the feminine clothes.”

“I mean, we might as well just switch wardrobes, then. I certainly don’t want them.”

“You don’t?”

“I mean, if you’re stealing my clothes because you think they’re more comfortable, I don’t see why I shouldn’t be allowed to take yours when they’re _actually_  more comfortable.”

Vex pauses, then nods knowingly. “Alright. Cutting your hair then, too?” Her face lights up suddenly. “Would you let me help?”

“My hair? My best feature! It’s not going anywhere! And certainly not if _you’re_ the one cutting it. We both know I’m better at doing hair anyways.”

“Braiding hair and cutting it are two very different skills, brother,” Vex says, and Vax can’t hide his abrupt smile. “Maybe being bad at one means I’ll be _fantastic_ at the other.”

“Well, I’m not certain I’m willing to take that chance, _sister_. Try it on your own hair first and we’ll see.” Vex is positively beaming, and for a brief, wonderful moment all the twins can do was smile at each other. The words felt right. The world felt right.

“Still Vex, then, or...?” Vax asks after a moment, tossing the ball of paper from earlier back her way.

“Still Vex. My name’s about middle-of-the-road enough that I’d like to keep it. Besides, I’d hate to stop matching you.” Vex pauses, then looks alarmed. “Unless of course you weren’t—”

“I’m sticking with Vax.” Vex sighs in relief. “It’s simpler. And like you said, I’d hate to stop matching. We’ve got a thing going on. This will just add to how much we confuse people. They all already mix us up, now even the ones who thought they had it down will be stumbling over it.” He shoots Vex a conspiratorial grin that she’s more than happy to return.

“Want to know the best part, though?”

“What’s that?”

“We can wear whatever we want, no questions asked once we’re out of Syngorn. We head back to Byroden, nobody even knows us enough to question a change in outfits, and you know mother won’t care. It’ll be great.”

Vax smiles softly at her. She’s being optimistic, overly so, and he knows it, but in this moment he can’t help but hold onto some of that optimism as well. “You know, it does feel nice calling you sister.”

“Good, because you’d better get used to it.”

“Like you’d better get used to calling me brother?”

“I already am.”

Vax gives her a grateful grin, then his face turns solemn. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself; Vex looks almost worried at the sudden shift in mood. “You know, Vex’ahlia… Whatever happens, whatever we both end up calling ourselves, I need you to know something. I need you to truly understand something.”

“What?”

“I am, and will always be, the hotter twin.”

This time, the ball of paper hits him square in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun note I couldn't fit into this story: they go shopping later and Vex lectures Vax for unsafe binding and buys him a magic safe binder with their shitty father's money. I don't know how it works this is a world with illusion magic okay leave me alone I just want a binder that won't try to kill me and I'm living my dreams through Vax


End file.
